<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heaven You Deserve by geethr75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798940">The Heaven You Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75'>geethr75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Codas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20, Angst, Coda, Dean and Cas deserve to be happy, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets the Heaven he deserves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Codas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heaven You Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRose/gifts">CassandraRose</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_192/gifts">TaeKookie_192</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is the heaven you deserve.”</p><p>Dean isn’t sure how true that is. He isn’t even sure he deserves heaven, except Cas had said Dean is the most loving, selfless human being he knew, so perhaps he did belong here.</p><p>Why does everything feel so empty then?</p><p>He had thought it was because Sam wasn’t there, but now he is, and the feeling of emptiness inside Dean is only growing. He takes long drives in Baby, stops the car wherever he likes, and takes hikes into the woods. He doesn’t know what he is looking for, but he is reminded of his first time in purgatory when he was searching for Cas so frantically.</p><p>Dean stops in the middle of the woods he is in and looks around. No one would mistake these woods for the ones in purgatory. Yet, he wishes for one moment he was back there. He had Cas in purgatory. Both times.</p><p>Heaven doesn’t mean anything without Cas. Even purgatory was happiness because Cas was there. He smiles as he thinks of Benny. Something within him aches fiercely at the thought of the vampire. Benny had been a good friend, someone he could trust, someone he cared for.</p><p>One more fucking person that he loved that he had to lose.</p><p>Dean thinks he doesn’t want heaven if he cannot have everyone he loves with him. That includes Cas and Benny.</p><p>He wanders back to the road. Baby is where he had left her. He sighs as he slides behind the wheel.</p><p>“Cas,” he whispers. “I miss you, man.”</p><p>Dean still remembers Cas’ last words to him. “You changed me. I love you. Goodbye, Dean.”</p><p>All he had done was stand there like an idiot and say. “Don’t do this, Cas.”</p><p>In retrospect, he can see how dumb it was, and how it must have sounded to Cas. He thunks his head on Baby’s wheel, and closes his eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Cas.” he whispers. “I’ve always loved you.”</p><p>Is it being in heaven that made the words so easy to speak? Dean wished he had been able to say it when Cas was standing in front of him.</p><p>“All you had to do was ask.” he whispers. “What you said... that you can’t have... you’ve always had me... all you needed to do was ask.”</p><p>He chokes. Heaven is supposed to be his happy ending. He isn’t supposed to sit here feeling sorry for himself and miss Cas.</p><p>A flutter of wings. “Hello Dean.”</p><p>Dean stares, lost in the blue of Cas’ eyes, once again unable to speak. The words that had come so easily in Cas’ absence seems to have dried up.</p><p>Cas looks amused. “Dean?”</p><p>Dean lunges forward, pulls Cas in and kisses him. It is desperation and hope, an apology and a promise, and Cas smiles against his lips.</p><p>“I’m asking.” he says.</p><p>Dean laughs through tears. “You have it.” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>